Devices, such as mobile phones, provide the user with the ability to set location-based reminders. Location-based reminders provide a user with notifications of, for examples, tasks and errands to be completed at a later day or time. However, a reminder is often overlooked since a user has to be reminded at an opportune time or the user has to continuously look at their device in order to be reminded.
Specifically, a location-based reminder is provided to a user when the mobile device (e.g., a phone) crosses a geo-fence. But, this can be problematic as the user may not be in a position to see or use the reminder. For example, a reminder which is set to trigger when the mobile device has arrived at a user's home, may be provided to a user as soon as the user enters their driveway. However, the user is not in a position to review the reminder at that time.